


覺魔(1)

by Rangwonaiyikou



Series: 覺魔 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 20:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19679686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: 一篇魔王Ｘ和尚文BL/HE





	覺魔(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 完全架空，不要太考究，歡迎各種劇情相關的討論:)

晚春入夏之際，不過卯時剛到，色濃如墨的天際勾勒出一線銀白，寂靜的流雲寺內，所有人都已經開始井然而肅穆地開始辛勤的一日。  
「二師兄，師弟們都到詠經堂早課了。」覺智還在詠經堂裡帶領眾人做早課，覺心趁他不察偷偷溜出來，正巧碰上從鐘樓出來的覺慧。  
「那你怎麼在這裡？」覺慧斜了覺心一眼，四師弟的懶勁他可看透了。  
「我......」覺心一向辯才無礙，只有對著他二師兄，那些小心思就使不上來了，「我來看看二師兄要不要幫手！」覺慧笑了笑，也沒戳穿他。  
連日悶熱，今朝同樣一絲涼意也無，空氣凝滯得很，覺慧仰頭只見雲層籠罩天空：「你和覺智說今天不上山了，看來等等就會下雨，早課後大家都到大殿前靜坐。」  
覺心聽完即刻去辦，寺內的大小事平日都是住持安排，早課、上山採藥和過午打坐也都是大師兄操持，規不到覺慧管，不過長年耳濡目染，覺慧也打理得有條不紊。  
說起覺慧代掌流雲寺，這已經是第三次了。每年五月三十萬宗節，不僅四海商賈人文薈萃，各方寺廟的住持、方丈也雲聚京城，若說佈道好時機莫過於此時，流雲寺也不免俗，住持悟能和大弟子覺明早三天前就離開，想來現在也差不多到京城了。  
覺慧趕在下雨前跑到曬場，挽起袖子把師弟們的衣服收進筐裡，寺內上下也有近三十人，一筐滿了同時天也開始降雨珠，覺慧把竹筐拖進遮蔽處，幾個師弟也匆匆趕來。  
「二師兄，我們來幫你！」  
「就剩一點衣服了，你們別出來淋雨了。」覺慧聲音朗朗，思考了下又說：「小八你把那筐拿進去，小九你去把大殿前門關上，外頭記得留盞燈。」  
流雲寺在山腰上，離山腳下小村還有段距離，但唯恐村裡的山樵、獵戶來不及趕回家，在流雲寺裡歇歇腿等放晴也好。  
「是，二師兄你也快點進來躲雨！」  
覺慧擺了擺手，把剩下的衣服摟在懷裡。好不容易收完衣服，覺慧也淋成了落湯雞，看看身上沒一處乾，索性不打傘就跑到寺後的小院，想順手帶上門。  
平日師兄弟少由這後門出入，唯有挑肥到後山菜圃時才走，覺慧門還沒關上，被小院裡一道銀白影子亮晃了眼，原來是木槿花叢裡棲伏著一條通體雪白的蛇，長有七、八寸，粗細與大殿的木魚錘相差無幾。  
「阿彌陀佛。」覺慧唸了聲佛號，順手拿起牆邊平時盛枯枝落葉的竹簸箕，把白蛇撈進裡頭，縱使雨勢絲毫沒減緩，他還是長腿一跨，急匆匆地跑出後門。  
「白蛇呀，流雲寺實在照料不了你。」覺慧在菜圃附近把蛇放下來，「到山裡去，別往村裡啊！那裡有雞還有人。」  
白蛇在潮濕的土地裡緩緩爬行，覺慧見牠往山的方向爬就回頭了，後門就在眼前幾步路，右腿倏地傳來一陣劇痛，剛才那條白蛇竟反咬他一口，他痛得一甩，只見那白影被他甩出去失了蹤影，他捂著腿，上頭兩個深陷的牙洞冒著黑血，右腿麻得幾乎失去知覺，他連站都站不穩。  
「二師兄！」覺心趕到後院時，正看見覺慧臉色蒼白地臥倒在地，頓時大驚失色，「你怎麼了？」覺心一手撐傘一手攙著他，覺慧像是使不上力，沉得很。  
「蛇......蛇咬了。」覺慧的腿像是烈火燒灼，他從不知道被蛇咬竟是如此難受，或許是疼痛影響他的意識，視線也像是陀螺一樣天旋地轉。  
覺心半扛半攙把覺慧帶回房裡，二師兄從來是如勁竹屹立不搖，連小病都不曾有，手足無措道：「我去請大夫！」  
「不......大雨山路艱險，別為難大夫了。」覺慧拉住他。  
「那......那可怎麼辦！我去告訴三師兄！」覺心說。  
覺慧點頭：「除了覺智，別對其他人聲張。」這時候師傅師兄不在，他不想寺內再添麻煩。  
覺智出身醫者世家，早年跟著家中長輩江湖行醫，曾經憤慨朱門酒肉臭，滿腔熱血屢見路上凍死骨後卻選擇棄下金縷衣，拾起僧袍遁入佛門，覺慧對這位長他廿歲，現年已逾不惑的師弟十分敬重。  
覺智趕到房裡時，覺慧已經疼得暈厥過去，他略施力道按壓人中穴，慧覺這才轉醒。  
「覺心說你傷在腳，患部在何處？」覺智動作嫻熟不慌不忙。  
「在這......。」覺慧捲起褲管，小腿上一點傷痕也無，原本他親眼所見冒著黑血的兩個窟窿竟消失得無影無蹤。  
「怎麼會......？」覺慧的腿上真的一點疤痕也無，但是他查看僧服確實留下兩個指尖大小的破洞。  
「是真的！我看見師兄腳上的血窟窿了！」覺心手上端著藥一起湊上前。  
「我信，只是看不見傷口就不能敷藥。」覺智躊躇了下，「先把藥喝了吧，清熱解毒。」  
覺慧轉醒之後不僅傷口消失，火燒般的疼痛感也消失了，他感到怪異卻也沒辦法，只好先把藥喝完。  
「尋常人解蛇毒，草藥內服礬液外敷，只不過......師兄可還記得那蛇的模樣？」  
覺慧把那蛇的模樣形容給他聽，覺智聽了搖頭：「沒有見過那樣的蛇，我看這事不能等，我們揹你下山吧。」  
「無妨，那蛇古怪，我現在傷沒了也不疼了。」覺慧想或許是那蛇沒什麼毒性。  
兩師弟不放心，給他張羅扛板歸、梨葉浸泡的草藥浴，是覺智祖輩四處行醫時聽過的藥方，覺慧感覺自己身體已經無恙，但還是沒有違拗他們的心意。  
「沒事，我已無事，你們都到前殿靜坐吧。」覺慧道。  
覺智頷首，略施一禮就要退下。  
「不行！師兄若是暈倒在水裡怎麼辦？」覺心還不走。  
覺慧沾了沾水：「泡涼水不會暈過去的。」  
「那我等等還得攙你回房呢！」覺心怎麼也不想回去靜坐，腿痠還無聊得很。  
「走了。」覺智好氣又好笑地把他拎出淨室。  
這藥浴清澈而無味，覺慧泡在裡頭又細細查看自己的右腿，他按壓平滑的皮膚，沒有傷痕也不疼，真與尋常無異。約莫一刻鐘覺慧就起身穿戴整齊，不知道是否剛才淋了雨，頭有些昏沈嗓子也疼，打消再去前殿靜坐片刻的念頭，他便直接回房裡歇下了。到了後半夜，覺慧醒來時，房裡一片漆黑，外頭還在下著雨，他竟睡了這麼久？他很少睡得這樣沉，甚至還做了個夢，夢裡光怪陸離的景色他前所未見，一下子有人扼著他的咽喉，一下子又有千百隻手抓著他讓他無法動彈。  
他的額頭燒得發燙，剛想下床點燈，突然感覺有人挨在他身後離得很近，「是誰？」覺慧沉聲問。  
眼睛適應黑暗之後，目光所及方寸大的禪房內沒有任何人的蹤影，但被人窺視的感覺依舊存在，像是來自四面八方無孔不入。  
覺慧點亮蠟燭，禪房被照得一覽無遺，「祢既與流雲寺有緣，下月十五法會超渡法界苦難眾生，由我師傅主持，現在我沒有能力度祢。」  
覺慧聽見一聲哼笑，輕得像是錯覺，緊接而來的殺意卻讓他不由自主地寒毛直豎，這個靈看來是要糾纏不休了，別無他法之下，覺慧披上袈裟提著油燈徑直朝著前殿去。東廂房燈已熄，師弟們應該都睡下了，一大清早還有早課，覺慧腳步沒有停滯，入殿點燭、奉茶動作一氣呵成，他跪在大佛前虔心合十。  
「流雲寺弟子覺慧，恭請諸佛菩薩慈悲護持。無上甚深微妙法，百千萬劫難遭遇，我今見聞得受持，願解如來真實義......。」覺慧將本願經倒背如流，字句鏗鏘篤定，他不像師傅擁有無邊法力度眾生劫難，但若以他綿薄之力能助這個靈放下執念......他才剛這麼想，就感覺背後站了個「東西」，那東西散發出來的惡念，讓覺慧平靜的臉色也轉為凝重。  
『超度？』覺慧確實聽見祂的「聲音」，不辨男女，雖非正道竟也有幾分威儀。  
『小和尚，還是讓我來度你吧。』  
覺慧才剛想不妙，喉頭就被扼住般發不出聲響，『唸得我心煩。』  
他不僅發不出聲音，連身體也無法動彈，那聲音在他的耳畔低語，濕潤的氣息如情人相偎般親密，覺慧哪裡受過這樣的刺激，嚇得奮力掙扎。  
一股壓力將他制伏在地，黑霧竄入他的口鼻內，融進他的皮肉之下，覺慧能感覺到不屬於他體內的東西順著血液的脈絡梳理他全身，說不出的暢快蔓延全身，他卻在快樂之下恐懼，在師傅座下修行，他深知不勞而獲的甜美必招罪惡。  
覺慧心中默念諸佛菩薩法號，期盼神佛能給予他力量掙脫妖魔束縛。  
『你的佛祖救不了你。』  
覺慧吃力地仰頭，燈火不知何時竟全部熄滅，大佛在月色與陰影之間神情晦暗不明，雨聲停了，夜晚很靜也不該是像這樣一片死寂。  
『還挺有眼光，這是我的佈下的境，在人間，什麼佛祖、菩薩誰也攔不住我！』  
那魔物笑得恣意猖狂，覺慧閉起眼不願再聽祂謗佛之言。  
很快地連他的意識也不是他能主宰，若他的身心如磐石，那快感便如海浪拍打、磨蝕，連他清明的意志也被碾成碎沙、攪成泥糊。  
覺慧一向寡欲，此刻神情卻透著火熱的潮紅，不知是慍怒抑或情慾薰得雙目濕潤，一張一闔的唇除了喘息，任何經文也誦不出，他就像一朵含苞待放的花蕊，散發著誘人的芬芳。  
『你求我，我便救你如何？』那魔物見不著形體，覺慧只是緊握著拳不願與邪魔妥協，那魔物譏誚一笑：『救你脫離人間苦海，與我共付極樂......。』  
一股力量托起他，覺慧從伏臥變成仰躺在地，他無法遏制生理上的反應，欲根已昂首勃發，他悲憤地想一頭撞死在大殿的柱子上。  
『呵，你這皮囊倒也不輸京城妓子。』雖然看不見，但有個冰冷的觸感從他的臉頰滑過了頸、胸、腰......。  
「唔......！」有個東西撐開他的後穴，搗入他體內的勢態兇猛卻沒有帶來疼痛，在他體內深處蓬生、脹大，冰冷的液體隨之注入，隨著那物抽插柔軟了幽微的花徑，覺慧雖不曾經人事，還是明白這魔物正侵犯他的肉體、踐踏他的道心，淚水忍不住隨著他的憤懣滑出眼眶。  
『你做和尚真是糟蹋了......！』愉悅的嘆息在他耳邊低語。  
覺慧雖衣衫完整，在魔物面前如同衣不蔽體般赤裸，在佛門禁地褻玩每日清規戒律的小和尚，看他清俊的臉孔受著無上歡愉，因懼怕沈淪而痛苦的神情如此可人。  
魔物有心摧毀他的意志，裏裏外外不知饜足地品嚐他的滋味，覺慧見到了一些影像，在祂設下的境裡無拘無束，耽於慾望隨性交歡的人們如同原始野獸，他不願再看，那魔卻仍有其他方法折磨他。  
聽覺與觸覺突然被放大數倍，巨物插開他泥濘不堪的後穴，伴隨著蝕骨般的快意，粘膩的聲響蕩漾在他耳邊，他甚至聽見自己濕熱的喘息中溢出微弱的呻吟，並不柔媚卻顯然撩動那魔物的施虐心。  
『你咬得真緊，真想不到這破寺廟居然藏了個尤物，本想先吃了你，再挨個把你的師兄弟都吃了......現在還真有點捨不得。』魔物掐著他的下頷，覺慧仰頭露出修長的頸子，他仍閉著眼，纖長的睫毛被淚水浸濕，沾黏在不知是慾望還是憤怒而紅潤的臉上，甜美得那魔物巴不得即刻啖他的肉、飲他的血。  
「你！」覺慧本欲反駁，但想到這魔物根本不是尋常小妖小怪，他雖年紀輕，對自己的定性與法力還是有些信心，不過在祂之前卻如同螻蟻不堪一擊。  
『在我最弱之時你尚且動不了我，要滅你佛門便如摧枯拉朽。』祂頓了頓，『不過我很中意你，若是你好好聽話，我可以放過其他和尚。』  
「要吃便吃我！放過我的師兄弟！」覺慧在生死關頭竟沒有絲毫猶豫。  
那魔有心捉弄覺慧，拔出埋在他體內的孽根，覺慧輕輕顫抖，還不容他喘息片刻，四肢便被拉開，如玉的軀體霎時一覽無遺。  
『我的吃相可不好看，先是割開你的胸膛。』魔說著，覺慧感覺從臍眼到喉頭真有灼燙的痛感，『挖出你的心臟......。』  
魔戳向他心口，這副血肉之軀還真一點反應也沒有，無悲無怖，他又道：『這時你肯定痛得哇哇大哭，我就撬開你的嘴......。』覺慧姣好的唇被迫張開，有東西抓住他的舌頭，『把你的舌頭拔下來，這下你終於安靜。』  
那個弱小的人類依舊沒什麼反應，魔怔愣，他見過很多自認不怕死的人，最終哪個人在死亡面前腿不打顫嘴不發軟？祂以人的慾望為食，恐懼，雖不夠美味卻也足以果腹。這個和尚卻是......心如止水，當真一點思緒也無，他的恫嚇之詞如石沉大海，一點波瀾未驚。  
『真是無趣。』魔還揪著他嫣紅的舌，要殺這個人類不費他吹灰之力，但是太無聊了......無聊得讓他有些惱意。  
「哈……。」祂輕扯覺慧柔軟的舌，他的涎液流淌到下巴，微弱的喘息激起魔新的惡念。  
『還是我應該叫醒你的師兄弟們，讓他們見識你這副淫亂的模樣......』  
覺慧明顯地僵住身子，魔放開他的舌，不由分說便再次狠狠插入他的體內，覺慧忍不住痛苦的呻吟，這樣殘忍的對待本該伴隨著疼痛，魔卻只給予他極樂，因為對覺慧而言，肉體的歡愉不過是酷刑。  
「不、不要！殺了我吧......。」覺慧卑微地向魔物求死，那魔心裡的快意一點點擴大，更加大開大闔地肏他。  
『我怎麼捨得殺你，好戲還沒上演呢。』  
若是有人經過前殿必然什麼都看不見，覺慧被慾望折磨而流露似苦似媚的姿態、在他體內插弄的淫靡聲響，甚至覺慧要泣出血來的呻吟，都只存在於魔設下的幻境內。  
覺慧為抵禦快感堅持許久，最終暈厥過去，魔還毫不倦怠地操弄他，竟是讓他哆嗦著釋放了滾燙的陽精。  
『呵，小和尚還真是清心寡慾。』魔把覺慧射出來的稀白精水抹在他清俊的臉上，潮紅映著白，祂越看越心喜。


End file.
